Rebel with a cause
by brelovesbiebs
Summary: Justin Bieber: The kid with a bright smile and dark soul. He's a rebel with a cause.


Chapter One (Intro):

It was a chilly night in late November as the Bieber family slept peacefully within their beds. Westview Dr was eerily quite, but that wasn't unusual considering the neighborhood wasn't one with a history of violence.

Jeremy Bieber awoke, due to a overly dry mouth, and silently slid out of bed in hopes of not disturbing his wife,Patricia, who slept peacefully beside him.

Exiting the room, and continuing down the hall, Jeremy quietly opened the door to a room which belonged to his two year old son,Justin, to ensure that the toddler was also in a deep slumber, and continued his journey down to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, Jeremy casually leaned against the kitchen counter as he slowly began sip the liquid, quenching his thirst.

A soft, almost silent, noise sounded. Jeremy waited, and the noise sounded once more. Turning around, Jeremy walked to a nearby drawer where he retrieved a rather large knife as a precaution before he followed the sound. Exiting the kitchen, he sneakily slid into the hallway, and toward the back door where the noise seemed to be coming from. Peaking around the corner, Jeremy found himself looking down the barrel of a gun and before he could even utter a sound, the gun fired.

Upon hearing the deafening ring of a gun, Pattie awoke from her deep slumber, instantly dialing 911, and scurried out of the bed toward her sons room to ensure his safety.

Entering the room she saw her baby boy, who was barely two years old, sleeping peacefully within his bed. She didn't understand why the shot hadn't awaken the beautiful little boy, but she was grateful, and somewhat breathed a sigh of relief upon noticing that he was indeed okay. She now realized that her husband hadn't been in bed with her when she was so abruptly awoke, and her stomach instantly twisted into knots due to the mystery of her husbands whereabouts, and even the reason for the gun shot. she knew one thing for sure, though, she wouldn't let anyone hurt her baby.

Pattie leaned down and planted a kiss upon her sleeping toddlers forehead, and quietly exited the room to investigate. In the hallway, she looked left and right to ensure that no one was near, and continued down the hallway toward the stairs, where she had heard the deafening shot not too long before. Reaching the top of the staircase, she looked down and found her husband's deceased body laying in a pile of blood.

Tears instantly sprang to her eyes and her throat closed as she suppressed a loud cry, but ran as quietly as she could back to her son to ensure his safety. when back within the room she started moving the dresser and various other heavy things in front of the door to keep the intruder from entering the room.

Sliding down the wall, Pattie cradled herself and sobbed into her knee caps in grief of her husbands passing, and fear of the safety of her son, when suddenly she faintly heard the sound of footsteps climbing the stairs.

Gasping, she held her breath in fear as she heard the footsteps get closer and closer. stopping in front of the door. Now she started panicking, and the intruder jiggled the doorknob. Upon realizing the door was locked, the intruder shot the lock and began to push open the door.  
"NO!" Pattie screamed, and covered her mouth, surprised at her own outburst. When noticing that the dresser she had placed in front of the door wouldn't hold for much longer, she took matters into her own hands and personally guarded the door with her body.

She held the door with all of her strength, but it was no match for the unknown intruder, and eventually he gained access into the room.

Upon entering the room, Pattie instantly began to plead for the life of her son but to her dismay, the intruder fired the gun. Killing her instantly. Stepping over the beautiful woman's lifeless body, he made his way over to the crib in the corner of the room and found a baby peacefully sleeping. He put the gun it its head, but decided to spare the child's life when he heard sirens and made a quick escape.


End file.
